The present invention relates to an impact recovery delineator system having a delineator post, a signage panel, and a fixed or portable base system which facilitates pivoting from a normally aligned, upright position to a substantially horizontal, yielded position upon being impacted by a moving object such as an automotive vehicle. More specifically, this invention relates to the unique load cell elements designed to reduce the impact force required to pivot the post upon impact, to speed the return of the post to its upright position, and ensure that the pivoting load assembly and the signage panel are properly oriented to direct traffic upon returning to the upright position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,806,046; 5,199,814; 6,036,400; and 6,416,248, teach the current state of the art for such devices, and each is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. However, certain problems still exist with existing posts and bases, which the present invention seeks to overcome.
While it is well known that delineator posts are frequently accidentally stuck in an incalculable number of directions, the most important factor is that the signage eventually resume its original proper orientation with respect to the direction of oncoming traffic. Further, it seems that certain individuals find pleasure in twisting such signage to confuse and either, intentionally or unintentionally, to endanger drivers approaching the traffic delineator. Unless the delineator is properly designed, such twisting can result in the signage not returning to the proper orientation upon release of the twisting force.
The present invention aims to ensure that irrespective of the origin of the twisting impact upon the delineator, the signage automatically, and consistently, returns to the proper predetermined orientation. The unique arrangement of upper and lower load cell elements of the present delineator with two spaced apart tension cables in separate radiused passages cooperating with alignment edges on the faces of the load cell elements results in achieving the desired results.